The Rubberman's Flower
by Miledman2
Summary: Following the victory at Enies Lobby, Robin having her life turned around devoted her life to Luffy, in more ways than one. Story is requested by Tonlor. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to One Piece, Warning: contains lemon and adult language.


**~Hey y'all, I am back again, and I have completed the first of the requests by Tonlor** **, please go read and like his stories.**

 **~This story is based on after the Enies Lobby Arc, with Luffy x Robin.**

 **~Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **~Warning: contains Lemon scenes, adult language, content, etc.. you have been warned.**

* * *

It was currently in the late afternoon, and a long hard fought battle was won and a precious ship loss. The crew of the Straw Hat pirates return to Water 7 and have mended their spirits with the party along with their allies who have added them.

Nico Robin, the one person who the Straw Hats have risked their lives for has now found the desire to live again. Not only that, after her talk with Aokiji, she has found the answer to his question, she now has a place she calls home.

She then joins up with the Straw Hats once more in the celebration, they would eat, drink and laugh the night away. This was to be the beginning of new friendships, or so it would seem with one last thing Robin wishes to accomplish.

After a while, the party was beginning to die down a bit, Luffy was sitting on the side lines eating a big stick of meat. While eating, Robin then came looking form him and said "Hello Luffy, may I sit down with you?"

Luffy swallowed and said "Sure thing!" Robin smiled and the two began to talk openly a bit. Robin then said "Wow, it is just pleasant feeling, to finally be with people that cares and respect you."

Luffy then chuckles and said "Of course, what else are friends for?" Robin then looked onward and continued to say "I just wanted to say thank you again, this was twice you saved me from myself, and now, I feel that there is something else I need to say."

Luffy confused replied "What is it?" Robin then looked to Luffy and replied "I owe you my life so I wish to pledge my life to you eternally." Luffy then rubbed the back of his head and said "While I am honored, but there should be nothing more rewarding than being just friends with each other and hanging out."

Robin was sincerely surprised by his modesty and humility to not make it some sort of gratifying obligation. Luffy then got up and walked forward and said "Well then, shall we head back to the party before it ends?" Robin then nodded In compliance but thought to herself "Though I am not done with you yet."

(Later that Night)

Everyone was deep in sleep, everyone having some place to stay in, Luffy was in his own room resting as well. But in the dead of night, the door to his room creeped open and then closed, this woke Luffy.

When he saw who it was from the darkness, it revealed to be Robin, but not only that, but she was revealed to be practically butt naked.

This made her all the more arousing to look at with her lightish brown skin illuminated in the moonlight, her body was properly filled out in all her curvy areas, nice wide hips, slender waist, thick thighs and long, slender arms and legs, accompanied with her dark raven hair which shines some of the moonlight as well.

Luffy was utterly shocked and turning all red from the gorgeous sight that laid before him in the moonlight.

Luffy then regained control of himself and managed to ask while still stuttering like "R-Robin, what are you doing here? And why are you naked!?" Robin then continued to walk forward to him and then sat next to him on his bed smiling at his innocence.

She then said "Why indeed, really, it is more of about the first time you saved me, I told you that you must take responsibility, now that you saved me again, you must take responsibility again."

Luffy was confused beyond all repair, and all he can do is say "But what is there to be responsibly f-"

He was cut off when Robin slipped her hands to both sides of Luffy's face and then embraced his lips with her own in a deep heated kiss.

Luffy was shocked by the sudden advances of Robin and started to feel hot and pleasantly weird from her kissing.

Her lips were so soft, compared to Luffy who was rubbery, her lips feel so smooth and flexible by comparison.

The next thing Luffy knew was that Robin's tongue was entering his mouth, she was probing the inner working, where as Luffy's tongue started to dance with her's in response.

Robin was pleased by his instincts kicking in, she then moved her arms around him and her body closer to his until she was pressing her naked form against his Night garments.

Luffy's eyes rolled back at how soft and smooth and curvaceous her body is, especially her breasts with pressed firmly against his muscular pecs.

Another act of instincts kicked in for Luffy as his arms then wrapped around her as well, Robin was starting to feel good too, having his strong arms on her.

After a while of kissing, with getting each other's respective saliva in each other's mouth's, the two separated their lips from each other.

Robin's expression was a mix of romance and sultry, while Luffy's was one of overwhelming sensation and euphoria.

Robin then said as she then moves in for a clingy hug "It is nice actually, the difference in our age, makes me feel more open with you than any other."

Luffy then in a sudden movement caught Robin off guard as he flips them onto the bed with him over her.

Robin then said "Luffy?" Luffy then said "Sorry, it's just, your scent is rather pleasant and I could not stop myself. But I don't really know what to do next, can you help?"

Robin looked at his expression to see one of innocence and struggle, which she found so cute it made her heart skip a beat.

She then smiled and quickly kissed Luffy again before the two rolled over, with Robin hovering over him, she replied "Certainly, just leave everything to me."

She then starts with unbuttoning his clothing, and then casting them aside, revealing his well built form.

As she reveled in the majesty of his muscles and health, she was rubbing her hands all over his body.

Robin was moaning a bit and then said "You are indeed healthy, but I must see all of you to verify this."

She then started to move down on him, Luffy was gasping a bit as well as her hands touched his body sent shivers and heat through him at the same time.

And as Robin got down to his pelvis, she could tell that his member was already big as it could be seen through his garments.

As she then undid his lower garments and revealed his member, the appearance was deceptive as it was much bigger than expected.

Robin was in utter shock, not only was it bigger underneath, it was not even in full mast.

Robin then slowly grasped his member and then started to rub it up and down, her hand could barely reach around his meat pole.

Robin was starting to breath heavily as she then said "Wow, you are more impressive than I thought, I thought you would have had the ladies under you by now."

Luffy looked down in both pleasure and confusion as he replied "I don't know what you mean?"

Robin smiled and said "Good thing I am the first." Just when she finished her thoughts, his member as at full mast, she lowered herself down and prepared herself.

She then opened her mouth as wide as possible and stuck her tongue out, and started to lick his pole, starting at the tip.

Luffy was grunting and moaning at the same time from the first ever feeling he had experienced in a long while.

After a few licks, Robin had managed to get his member's head all wet with her spit, and then started to lick his member's underside from top to bottom.

Luffy was grunting a lot more than usual, as his body fidgeted a bit as Robin hitting home with the best spots to please him.

As his member was getting wetter and wetter with her tongue, Robin was feeling hotter and hotter, though she managed to maintain control, the ecstasy was still effecting her.

Luffy then instinctively moved his hand to her head and started to comb his fingers through her raven dark hair.

Although he was pinched a bit by Robin as she put his hand back and looked at Luffy with a sultry expression while Luffy was confused.

Robin then took a moment away from his member to say "Do not be impatient, you will get your chance, in fact, sooner than you think."

Robin then moved herself over, until her lower half was hovering over Luffy's face, he was in awe with how magnificent her womanhood is.

She definitely has a womanhood that any man would want to get their member into, with it being smooth and not ravaged, with a small, trimmed tuff of pubic hair.

Robin then looked behind her to ask "Do you like what you see Luffy?" Luffy then replied while mesmerized "Yeah."

Robin smiled and then said "Well, you are now going to work your mouth in there while I will work my mouth on your member."

Luffy snapped back into reality and was trying to ask what she meant before she then opened her mouth and then plunged his member deep down her throat.

The movement was so sudden while his member was so large that is basically blocked any passage for air to travel and even cause a bulge in her throat.

Robin's eyes rolled back and even started to tear up, never had she felt this way before, her body quivering at the feeling of his meat rod deep in her throat.

Meanwhile, Luffy was being blown out of his mind, with the saliva and the flesh and heat of her throat is overpowering his will strength.

After a while of getting accustomed to his size, Robin then began to bobble her head back and fourth with his member rubbing against her throat.

While Luffy was grunting, she then starting to feel the heat and get aroused as well as sweating.

Luffy then regained some of his senses, he then looked to see Robin's womanhood is it shaky and starting to get wet.

Luffy then decided to take the initiative, so he moved his hands to her thighs and then brought her hips down to his face.

Robin noticed this and then felt a sudden heightening of her sensation, where Luffy then brushed his tongue against her womanhood.

The feeling sent shivers throughout her body, adding a vibrating effect for Luffy, as he continued to lick her.

Luffy then pushed his tongue further inside and then started to lick her insides clean, his hands moved forward and hooked around her lower half.

Robin can not see what is happening down there but she knew she could feel the ecstasy of her womanhood secreting her love juices for Luffy to lap up.

Luffy really enjoyed the taste, almost better than meat which is his major passion, now he is thinking he should prioritize sex as much in the future.

Robin realize that she was likely going to cum soon, and likely sooner than Luffy, she did not want that to happen, to let him know she can easily get off fast.

So then Robin did the next best thing, she removed herself instantly, Luffy felt a shot of sensitivity rush through him from the exposed of the air with his now lubed member.

Robin then loved up a bit to let her round and bountiful bosom envelope his meat pole, softly squished in a valley of milk bags.

Luffy was feeling pleasure again as Robin was starting to massage her breasts up and down his pole, while Robin returned her mouth to the tip of his member.

Luffy was grunting even more while Robin was taking the lead again, Luffy was not sure how long he could last, by the way Robin was working him, not that long.

Luffy then looked to see something at the end of her womanhood, a little button like thing, Luffy then removed his tongue and led it to there.

When he start to lick it, Robin's body tensed with overwhelming pleasure, Luffy noticed this and started to work her good.

Robin would not last much longer and then just kept going until she could get him off, Luffy was doing the same thing.

After a while of sucking and licking, the two lovers were finally about to release their orgasms, Luffy was grunting while still licking and Robin was moaning more and more.

And then after a few more licks and sucking, the two released their orgasms, as their bodies froze and were riding out the waves.

Luffy was getting mouthfuls of Robin's love juices, while Robin was drinking his essence, one gulp at a time.

The essences they were releasing were slick, slimy and burning with desire, and the two were drowning in it.

After a minute or so, the two finally came down from their orgasms and their bodies finally relaxed while heaving with sweat and heat.

They then took a moment to relax, where then they regained their composure, Robin got up and turned to Luffy while looked at her as well.

Robin then said "Wow, that was amazing, and this was your first time?" Luffy then replied while breathing "Yes it was, and it is the best thing i felt."

Robin smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him, and then grab his hand to bring him down onto her as she laid in her back.

Robin then said "Well prepare yourself, for we are about to do something better." Luffy was confused as she continued "I am going to take your virginity."

Luffy was surprised by this because Robin put much emphasis on "virginity" that is sounded important.

Robin then reached down to get his still hard and wet member and started to guide it to her womanhood.

Though she must admit she is a virgin too as her age, but that did not stop her from going all the way with him.

She then rubbed his member up and down on her entrance, and then let go, letting Luffy take the lead.

After a bit of arousing rubbing with their respective genitalia, the two were reading, with Robin simply saying "Stick it in."

Luffy then nodded his head, the two were practically hot, sweaty and blushing with love and lust now.

Luffy then slowly but surely pushed his member in, he was kinda big so it would be tough, but after a few more seconds, he was all the way in.

Robin was wide eyed and arched her back with his massive member all the way into her tunnel.

She was frozen for a moment, she wanted to take a moment to be feel it all at her own pace.

Luffy took a moment as well as the tightness of her womanhood was out of this world, he was shaking as his member just remained inside her.

After a moment of pause, the two finally calmed down, with Luffy asking Robin "Hey Robin, are you okay?"

Robin responded with her arms and legs wrapping around him and then revealed he tears face filled with passion.

Robin replied with "Yes, I feel wonderful, now, go ahead and pound away at me, make me yours."

Luffy then smiled and then lowered himself down to give her a deep kiss and then hooked his arms around her back.

As they were making out, Luffy then started to piston his hips as he slowly thrusts his member in and out of her.

Robin was moaning in their kiss as they once again joined tongues, as their bodies pressed against each other.

Her breasts were pressed firmly against his muscular rubber chest, as her bodacious body moved back and forth with his thrusting.

As Luffy's thrusting was increasing, the power was driving Robin mad as they separated their lips and Their heads rested against each other.

The thrusting was so mighty that the bed was starting to creek and crackle, her body was nothing more than her personal play thing.

Robin was gasping between each thrust, and her hands are attempting to claw at his back, while he was immune to most brunt trauma, he could not resist cutting or scratching action.

She left visible marks on his back as Luffy grunted from it, although rather than feel harmful pain, it felt more pleasant to his mind,

Luffy decided to go even harder to match Robin's actions, Robin was helping a bit as his thrusts were causing her pelvis to become red.

The coitus was becoming even more hotter how as Robin was barely saying "Oh God, so good, please don't stop!"

While Luffy would not want to stop, he felt the same feeling hitting him again, where he responded "Robin, I don't think I can hold back much longer!"

Robing overwhelmed by pleasure could only reply "Do it, cum in me!" With that, the two embraced each other harder as Luffy thrusted faster and harder for dear life.

And after a few more hard thrusts, it happened, both of them climaxed again, as the two froze while holding each other tightly.

Robin's love juices started to squirt out and bathed his crotch and bed sheets while the recent virgin's essence submerged her womb.

Robin's eyes rolled back as the burning lust built inside of her as Luffy branded her with his DNA as Luffy grunted with his eyes sealed shut from her marking.

And after a while of their climax, they finally came down from their high, as their bodies slumped down, with Luffy just resting on top of Robin.

Though Robin does not seem to mind as she just rubbed her arms and legs up and down on him.

They then managed to regain their senses as the two looked at each other, Robin then said "You have done well, for your first time, I have never felt so pleased before."

Luffy then replied with a smile "Same here, this new experience is something I could get use to."

But then Luffy blushed and looked away a bit and then said "Um, Robin, could we do it one more time?"

Robin just smiled to see he has his innocent side, where she then nodded in agreement and then instantly flipped them over.

Robin leaned up and looked down onto him and said "This time, I will take the lead and you can grope me however you want."

Luffy then said "Okay." And with that, with the two still connected with their genitals, Robin started to thrust her hips up and down on each other.

Robin gasped once more as his raging member is still stretched her already stretched womanhood, though their bodies were tense, it did not last as long as it did before.

Robin then proceeded to bounce up and down on his member, the pounding was creating all sorts of slapping sounds that resonated in the room.

Luffy was too busy grunting and being slammed into the bed by Robin's pelvis and sending waves of arousal throughout his body.

Luffy has his hands on her thighs to keep her steady, no matter how many times he touched her, she has such marshmallow like feeling.

Luffy then moved his hands up to her round, plump caramel brown breasts and started to massage them.

Robin was moaning and saying "Oh yes, touch me there more!" As Luffy was squeezing, bouncing around and flicking at her nipples.

Robin was letting out such out of character yet surprisingly cute girly moans and yelps.

Robin then said to Luffy as she leaned forward, just hovering over him "Yes, I love this, I never knew you would be this fast a learner."

Luffy blushed even more with being close to Robin's angelic face again and said "Well, it's just that, you have such a nice scent and you are really cute."

Robin's heart just skipped a beat again and blushed more, the way he said that just makes her want Luffy even more.

She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, as Luffy did the same as the speed of the coitus increased even more.

Robin just shouted and as she moans and gasps "I want this, I want this always with you!" Luffy while moaning and gasping replied "I want this as well, with you from now one!"

The speed was out of control now, they wanted to keep this up forever, however it was not to be, and to make things worse, their final climax was coming.

Luffy then said "Robin, I'm about to cum!" Robin then managed to say "Do it, fill me up and make me cum!" As the two thrusted even harder with each other.

And after the final few thrusts, both of the came once more, with Robin first, she made more of a mess with her love juices staining the sheets and his pelvis, with Luffy filling her womb and womanhood to max capacity.

Robin was peering out with how amazing he was as she could feel his essence leaking out from where they were connected.

They remained connected with Robin resting on top of Luffy, their bodies steaming hot, sweaty and marked with all the thrusting and scratching they gave one another.

They could not move anymore and just rested there and was letting sleep over take them as the moonlight shined on their bodies.

Before they let sleep claim them, Robin managed to say "Luffy, I love you and I will give my life to you." Luffy smiled and just rubbed his arms up and down her body and brushed her hair and replied "So that is what you meant, then I love you too, and accept your life." With that, sleep claimed them and the wild night was over, and the adventures were just beginning.

* * *

 **~ Thank y'all for reading, comment or fav our if you like this story. Thanks again to Tonlor for the request**

 **~ The next request will be by** _Megadimension ForEver 01_ **With Boku no Hero Academia with Deku x Midnight x Mt. Lady.**

 **~ I will do these requests on my own time, again, I have things to do in my own life as well.**

 **~ See y'all later, Until next time, stay beautiful!**


End file.
